


Sogni

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: I sogni sono un mistero. E a volte è bene che restino tali.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Sogni

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Sogni  
> Numero parole: 243

Ogni mattina è la stessa storia.  
Si sveglia con le guance bagnate, senza saperne il motivo.  
“Sarà la stanchezza.”  
“Sarà lo stress.”  
“Sarà un’irritazione agli occhi.”  
Queste e tante altre scuse sono quelle che si è ripetuto e continua a ripetersi.  
Dopotutto, non è che abbia veri e propri motivi per piangere.  
Eppure, non importa di quanto sia di buon umore la sera, la mattina dopo si sveglia sempre con le lacrime.  
Ormai l’unica spiegazione che gli resta è quella più plausibile, ma anche quella più improbabile.  
Dopotutto, non può di certo essere colpa dei sogni se piange, no?  
Anche perché non ha la più pallida idea di cosa possa aver sognato di tanto triste.  
Non ha mai avuto memoria dei suoi sogni, quindi non può di certo essere quella la causa delle sue lacrime.  
Eppure… Eppure ogni tanto non può fare a meno di chiedersi se così non fosse.  
Dopotutto, i sogni per lui sono un mistero totale.  
Non ha idea di cosa siano. Di cosa si provi nel viverli.  
Spesso si chiede come sarebbe vivere un sogno.  
Ma ogni volta che ci pensa, puntualmente non trova risposta.  
Da piccolo era arrivato a pensare di star vivendo un lungo, lunghissimo sogno.  
In fondo, c’è chi dice che non sia possibile sognare all’interno di un sogno, e questa sarebbe una possibile spiegazione.  
Ma se così fosse, allora il suo successivo pensiero è uno solo.  
“Lasciatemi dormire. Non svegliatemi. Non voglio sapere la verità.”


End file.
